Mãe Sakura E Os Exus
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM! Em uma fic UA, Sakura, com seus naturais cabelos rosa-chiclete e a sua fiel amiga travesti, Hinata, se apaixona pela Hebe, que no momento tem um caso com uma porquinha das montanhas. Cansada de fazer macumba, ela envoca três exus boiolas que a ajudam a ingressar na vida de puteiro. Muito de emuxisse, filmes Disney e OOC garantido!


** Fanfic indicada por HinaYagami**

**Link: **** animespir . it/**** 322587**

**Riparam este capítulo: Charlly e Cassie. **

**Capítulo 1 - Minha Rotina **

Olá meu nome é Sakura Haruno **{Charlly: Vírgula.}** tenho 16 anos, tenho **{Charlly: Eita, palavrinha repetida dos infernos.}** olhos verdes e cabelos rosados **{Charlly: Vírgula.}[Cas: Por que autores trash sempre ignoram as víruglas? O QUE ELAS FIZERAM PARA VOCÊS?]** o que é muito estranho para mim **{Charlly: Sério, organismos multicelulares do fandom de Naruto, entendam, pelo amor de Deus, que é IMPOSSÍVEL a Sakura ter cabelos rosa naturais em uma fanfic AU, CARALHOS AQUÁTICOS!}[Cas: NÃO DIGA? Eu super achei que cabelos rosa eram, tipo, comuns, que nem os castanhos!]**, claro alem **[Cas: alguém esqueceu o acento...]{Charlly tira o acento do cú da autora e coloca um consolo no lugar: Pronto! Agora para de perturbar os coitados dos acentos!} **de ter esse cabelo continuo a garota mais invisível do colégio **{Charlly: Vírgula.}** nem uma pessoa fala comigoalem **{Charlly: 'Comigoalem' é um termo espírita-umbandista referindo-se à uma parte da nossa alma que se localiza na Soul Society, uma cidade feita especialmente para espectros, muito bem descrita no livro e filme A Bússola de Ouro, sendo também citada no anime Bleach e no filme a Gaiola das Loucas.}[Cas: Obrigada, Charlly, não teria entendido se não fosse você]** **{Charlly: Den rien xD}** da minha melhor amiga chamada Hyuuga Hinata, **{Charlly: Cadê a porra do ponto final e o início do novo parágrafo? E a merda da vírgula depois do 'bom'?}** bom sou apaixonada por um menino dês da **{Charlly: **ಠ**_**ಠ **No comments.}[Cas: Alguém, por favor, me mate. Sério. Dês de foi demais pra mim]** 7ª serie mais **{Charlly: (****□°)****︵****}{Charlly(2): Isso fui eu virando uma mesa, pra quem não entendeu.}[Cas: NO. Just no. Trocar mas por mais é um crime, autora. Por Deus, não é possível]** ele não tem olhos **[Cas: O cara é uma mutação genética?]** para mim, isso me deixa muito triste e abatida. O nome dele é **{Charlly: Hebe.}[Cas: Akamaru]** Uchiha Sasuke **{Charlly: Pois eu sou mais da Hebe ú.u}** ele é caidinho pela Ino Yamanaka **{Charlly: Agora vocês é que me explicam: #Comofaz a menina colocar o sobrenome da Sasukete na frente e o da porquinha atrás?}{Charlly(2): Ah, eu cansei! É tu que cata as vírgulas agora, Maddie! ò.ó}** uma das meninas mais desejadas da escola e melhor amiga de Karin, a vida delas duas é me humilhar na frente do Sasuke isso me deixa totalmente acabada **{Charlly: Nuss, mas que plot criativo! Nunca vi um igual!}[Cas: Meu Deus, a Ino não é uma vadia, a Karin muito menos. Eu shippo SasuSaku, mas, né, vamos ver a realidade. A única coisa que elas fizeram foi se apaixonar pelo Sasuke!]** da vontade de chorar rios ali mas sempre tenho Hinata para me acolher e confortar. **{Charlly: Gilete nela, Hinata!}{Charlly²: Cara, olha o tamanho desse parágrafo!}**

Sinto os raios do sol em meu rosto não tenho a mínima vontade de levantar **[Cas: Narração na maior vibe de Crepúsculo, véi], **a minha vontade agora seria ficar aqui na cama o dia todo só para não ter que ver a Ino se jogando em cima do Sasuke, isso acaba comigo, e principalmente se ela for me humilhar. **{Charlly: Vai assistir o Vlog do Fernando, emozinha do caralho, e deixa de ficar fazendo manha aí só porque um viado feito a Sasukete não quer saber de ti e desses teus cabelos rosa de farmácia.}**

Entro no banheiro para fazer minha higiene, tomo banho e vou me vestir **{Charlly: PONTO FINAL e LETRA MAIÚSCULA, CACETA!}** coloco uma blusa larga escrita ''I Love Rock''** [Cas: Forçou a barra, colega. Só para fazer a Sakura bancar a "eu sou foda, mas sou oprimida pelo sistema"]{Charlly: Não, você curte Restart, emuxa do caralho.}** com uma guitarra no meio e uma calça jeans preta coloco meu All Star prendo meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo de lado o deixando cair em meu ombro, pego minha bolsa e desço, vejo meus pais tomando café da manha. **{Charlly: *Lê os comments da fanfic* Sinceramente, como as pessoas lêem e dizem que gostam de uma merda dessas?}[Cas: Faltou você dizer como o sol tem uma coloração interessante e como a soleira da sua porta foi entalhada.]**

– **[Cas: LETRA MAIÚSCULA NELES]** filha sente-se e coma algo- disse meu pai **{Charlly: Se eu for ficar apontando todos os erros de português nessa fanfic vai ter mais ripagem do que texto.}**

–não dá por que preciso ir para a escola para não me atrasar- disse pegando uma maça e mordendo **{Charlly: Só eu percebo uma referência à Crepúsculo? *Leva tiro*}[Cas: Falei disso lá em cima, Charlly][Cas²: Tédio, tédio, tédio. Não tem nada de bom para apimentar o enredo?]{Charlly: Tô dizendo que se ela fosse apaixonada pela Hebe seria melhor! ú.u}**

–Sakura tira essa blusa ela é muito lagar **[Cas: Alguém me explicada que porra significa "lagar"?]{Charlly: É como chamam os filhotes de lagarto. Agora, o que isso tem com a fic são vocês que decidem.}** filha é ridícula- minha mãe sempre ódio **[Cas: Conjugar verbos é difícil, eu sei, mas tenta se esforçar!]** eu usar blusas largas ela fala que não deixa meu corpo amostra **{Charlly: *Ignorando todos os erros de português* Mas que tipo de mãe piriguete é essa?}[Cas: A mãe tá ensinando a profissão da família, ué.]**

–mãe eu adoro essa roupa ta- disse pegando a minha bolsa que estava em cima do sofá e indo direto para a saída-Tchau- disse e sai os ouvindo dizendo um 'Tchau'**{Charlly: Uma família feliz e comunicativa, é disso que eu gosto!}[Cas: Não entendi qual foi o objetivo desse diálogo non-sense, mas ok]**

Cheguei à casa de Hinata esperando a mesma sair de lá, Hinata é uma garota tímida e bom ela gosta de um menino da nossa sala o Naruto ele é um idiota, Hinata tem um primo chamado Neji ele é um amigo do Sasuke e da nossa sala mais nunca conversamos com ele e nem ele com nós **[Cas: Descrição tensa, com muitos erros de português e pontuação, além de ser... Uma bosta, honestamente].** Vejo Hinata sair ele vem em minha direção **{Charlly: Hã, elE? HINATA TRAVESTI! ;w; Por que, Kami-sama? POR QUÊÊÊÊÊ?}[Cas: A Hinata fez cirurgia de troca de sexo, pelo jeito, e eu não tava sabendo]**.

–oi Sáh **[Cas: Apelido no feeling nickname de Orkut]{Charlly capota}** como você ta? **{Charlly: Ó, rimou *o* *leva tiro*}**

–bem Hina e você **{Charlly: Percebam vocês que ela tá praticamente impondo à amiga que ela esteja bem. Tsc, tsc, que feio ú.u}[Cas: Isso foi uma pergunta retórica ou...?]**

–bem

–Sakura como você acha que vai ser esse ano?

–igual a todos

–Sakura se anima, esse ano promete ser ótimo

–para você Hina

–para nós sáh **{Charlly: Só eu lembrei d'O Diário da Barbie? o3o' [sim, eu vi esse filme.}[Cas: No mínimo foi daí que ela tirou a inspiração. [Ah, mas é claro que só depois de ver o filme dos vampiros purpurinados.] **

Chagamos a escola **{Charlly #no telefone#: Maddie, tô encaminhando mais uma crase pro orfanato.}** e começamos a andar no corredor cheio de gente **{Charlly: Não, vocês decidiram imitar cobras e se arrastaram pelo chão, sssss.}**, vi o Sasuke encostado na parede com as mãos no bolso e me olhando e ainda dando aquele sorriso que me deixa louca, ele veio em minha direção eu acho que vou desmaiar **{Charlly: Aproveita e entra em coma. *Bebe saquê.*}[Cas: Cadê o girl power?].**

–viu amiga **{Charlly: 'Viu amiga' é o nome da escala que se usa na Dinamarca para medir o nível do veneno da sua amiga mau caráter. #fail}[Cas; Viu o quê? O Sasuke se pegando com o Oruchimaru?]{Charlly: Claro que não, Cass-chan! Era o Sasuke se pegando com o Naruto :D #SasuNaru}**- Hinata sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Ele estava chegando perto, quando ele passou do meu lado e ainda batendo o seu ombro no meu , olhei para a Hina e ela me olhou meio que assustada **{Charlly: Claro que ela estava assustada! Vai que alguma de vocês pega germes de Sasukete!}**, **{Charlly: Qual é o problema com o ponto final? =3=}** me virei devagar e me assustei era Ino e Sasuke se beijando meu coração começou a doer **{Charlly: Cara, eu sei que tem algumas palavras e alguns erros de pontuação que o Word não corrige, mas qual é problema de dar uma olhada no livro de gramática de vez em quando? Ou o dicionário? Ou revisar a merda da fic? Ou pedir ajuda pros pais, caceta! Se não é hentai ou lemon, qual o problema?} {Charlly(2): Bem que alguns sites podiam fazer como o Nyah! e dar aulas de português para os necessitados.}[Cas: Cara, o pior é que os erros sãos os mesmos durante a fic toda. Gramática, acentuação, português, pontuação... E, pra piorar, o enredo é bem entediante]{Charlly: Ai, ai, esses trashers}**, Hinata colocou a mão no meu ombro tentando me consolar[**Cas: Sei bem que consolo que você quer...]**, ele se abraçaram e vi a Ino me olhar e dar um sorrisinho as vezes acho que ela usa ele só para me irritar. **{Charlly: Como toda patricinha nojenta desses filmes/seriados trashers estadunidenses.}[Cas: Sei que vai soar meio repetitivo, mas, eu tenho que falar que isso é muito... CLICHÊ!]**

Entramos na sala sentei em meu lugar, as pessoas estavam começando a entrar ate que Sasuke e Ino entraram, Sasuke como sempre sentou atrás de mim, pois lá era a ultima carteira e era a sua preferida por que ficava do lado da janela. Ele me cutucou **{Charlly: Eu podia estar assistindo um documentário sobre Hitler com meu papis agora, mas nããão, eu tô aqui ripando essa merda. Às vezes eu me pergunto se isso me faz ainda mais retardada do que os autores. **ಠ**_**ಠ **}[Cas: Eu vou precisar tomar um calmante antes de dormir hoje, porque se não...][Cas²: Eu tenho prova amanhã, deveria estar estudando, mas NÃO, eu aceitei ripar isso...] **

–sim- me viro para trás e ele me encara

–me empresta um lápis? é, esqueci seu nome **{Charlly: 'Meu nome é Enéas.' *leva paulada*}[Cas: CHAMO PRO FIGHT! EU NÃO PERDOAVA!]**

–Sakura

–Sakura você pode me emprestar **{Charlly: "... aquela sua lingerie de oncinha pra eu usar com o Naru-chan?" #Megafail.} **?

–claro- disse-lhe entregando meu lápis

Logo o Asuma entra na sala e passa a matéria, mas Tsunade a diretora entra na sala interrompendo **{Charlly: Narração estupenda, essa menina poderia escrever um livro.}[Cas: Pior que poderia. Seria tipo um remake de Crepúsculo]{Charlly: Aonde esse mundo vai parar? ;A;}.**

–Asuma me desculpa interromper sua aula, mas preciso dar um aviso importante

–sim Tsunade-sama pode falar- disse o professor **{Charlly: Que tipo de escola é essa em que a diretora tem que pedir **_**permissão**_** para interromper a aula do professor?}**

–iremos fazer um show de talentos então se inscrevam até amanha, acho que é só– ela se retirou da sala, o professor continuou a aula e assim foi ate a ultima, saímos da sala e fui embora com a Hinata. **{Charlly: Eu sinceramente não sei o que dizer.}[Cas: Ta, eu sei que a fanfic é assim até o final, posso desistir?]**

–você vai se escrever né?

–não Hina

–mas você toca violão e canta muito bem **{Charlly: Lucas Lima também, e daí? #Viamonenseentende.}[Cas: Grande talento...] **

–não vou me apresentar na frente de ninguém

–então ta mais perdeu uma grande chance dos outros te notarem **{Charlly: Eu estava pensando com meus botões aqui: Essa OOC from hell quer imitar o Canadá ou algo assim? ó_o}**

**Charlly: Né...**

**Cas: É isso? Sério? Tá bom, então. Cada louco com sua mania.**


End file.
